The specific objectives of this research grant are: (1) To biochemically transform LTK negative cells with EBV DNA; (2) to determine the complexity of EBV DNA in LTK positive transformants; (3) to analyze the structure, sequence arrangement and location of viral DNA in LTK positive transformants; (4) to analyze EBV RNA in the transformants; (5) to develop a lymphocyte system for TK transformation; (6) to apply similar techniques to the analysis of cells transformed with specific fragments of EBV DNA.